


All Of A Sudden

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Two defence hunters alone at night in the Gym. Edward's not the only one to get flustered around the mechanic. A certain bodyguard has fallen even harder for him.
Relationships: Kain (Blustone)/Juno (Blustone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	All Of A Sudden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fortune_Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/gifts).



> A few hours after the events of Hot Chocolate by Fortune_Memory. Go and read it! Good fic!

_**ZAP! CRASH!** _

The werewolf bodyguard panted as he landed one last attack on the test dummy. He had been training since dinner ended. The hot chocolate from Tyltyl really gave him a burst of energy, so he was using that energy to improve his skills. Kain was alone in the Gym as most of the other hunters were about to head to bed. He was going to head to bed as well, but he needed a shower after such intense training. Luckily, the Gym had a shower, so he went to use that.

"~~Somewhere over the rainbow...way up high...~~"

He was at complete peace in the shower singing to himself. Without him noticing, someone had walked in and leaned against the now open door.

"~~That's where you'll find me---AHH!!!" When Kain noticed Juno standing at the door, he let out a yelp and shut the shower curtain so Juno didn't see any of his naked body. Most hunters just lock the door instead, but he forgot to. His face went bright red.

"Sorry. Lights out soon, you better be quick." Juno notified the flustered bodyguard, who peeked out of the curtain.

_Why did it have to be Juno of all people to catch him in the shower?_

"I'll be out in a few minutes..." He responded. Juno gave a warm smile before walking away and shutting the door.

He walked out of the shower room with his clothes back on. Juno was doing some weightlifting with his hat, gloves and top discarded. His bulging six pack made Kain blush again. Sure, he had abs himself, but they weren't as obvious as the glorious mechanic's. Kain sat down, eyes locked on his body at all times. He was stunning to look at. Kain couldn't help but be flustered every time he encountered or even just saw Juno around the Union.

_He had a crush on him._

He didn't want to get his own hopes too high as he didn't want worst case scenario to come round. If he confessed, he didn't want Juno to start hating him for it if he gets rejected. Along with that, what reasons could he be rejected for? Was he too serious? Did he hold onto the past too much? Was Juno just not into guys in a romantic way? His thoughts were getting cloudy.

The last reason sounded silly now because word around the Union was that him and Edward had some alone time together and that could mean _anything happened._

"Kain? Are you alright? You look like you're burning up." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Juno was standing right in front of him and Kain was now level with with crotch which just made him go a deeper red. He buried his head in his hands to try and stop it. Juno crouched down and lifted his head up, using the back of his other hand to feel his forehead. "Just a little warmer than usual, but you're as red as a rose. Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No, no...I'm fine..."

"I want to try and get that higher temperature down someway first. I know it's not dangerously high, but you can never be too careful." Juno got back up.

"W-well...maybe if you were t-to...put your top back on..." Kain suggested, burying his head in his hands again. It took a few moments for Juno to realise why he suggested that.

"Oh. I see." He responded, his tone quite mixed. He mainly sounded unsurprised, but with a bit of shock and confusion. He quickly put his top back on and went back to the bodyguard. "Kain, is there something you need to tell me?"

"You would hate me for it..." Kain answered quickly after Juno's question.

"Come on, you can tell me. Surely it's not---"

"I have a crush on you..." He interrupted the mechanic mid sentence. Kain? Having a crush? _On him?_

"Are you serious??? You, the man who has a entire fanclub, has a crush on _me?!"_ He asked. Kain just nodded.

"I know, it sounds stupid...I'll just go..." He got up and began to walk out, but Juno grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He was tall, but Juno was taller. Kain blushed again at the sudden move.

"It's not stupid...I'm just shocked. I would never expect _you_ to have a crush on me, let alone anyone in the Union. It's just so sudden...and I'm not sure if I can accept it yet. That doesn't mean a no. I'm just not ready for a choice like this..." He let go and walked out, leaving Kain in the Gym alone once again.

Kain was ready, but Juno wasn't. He just had to wait.


End file.
